underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs
Jobs are 'missions' you complete in the game to earn XP and cash. Each area contains a number of jobs. when you first enter an area, only one job will be available, with others opening up once earlier jobs have been completed. Each job requires a certain amount of energy to complete. If you have insufficient energy, you will just be prompted to use an Energy Pack. To undertake most jobs, you need specific items and lieutenants. Some also require that you own certain properties. When you first attempt to complete a job, if you do not have something that's required, you will be prompted to buy what you're missing (note that any items or properties bought in this way are completed instantly). When you do a job you gain cash, experience points, and the job gets closer to completion. Once a job reaches 100% complete, you receive 1 star for that job and 1 skill point. Each job can be raised up to a total of 5 stars (once you have completed the final job in each area). Completing jobs may unlock other jobs. Completing certain jobs makes the corresponding bosses available, or unlocks a seat in your inner circle. Completing all the jobs in an area to 5 stars unlocks the secret jobs in that area, if they have been released. The cash obtained from a job is boosted by the powers of some lieutenants: *Arya *Blade *Donovan The experience gained from jobs is boosted by Penelope. Scarlet helps complete jobs faster, as does The Baron, in a different way. There are a number of Achievements that can be earned by completing regular jobs. There's a job comparison table on the wiki at Jobs Table, and a list of the items and properties required to complete all the jobs in each area at Area Gear Table. There's also a list of the total energy cost of each area and the number of skill points gained by completing them at Areas Table - this may be useful when deciding where to spend your energy. Challenge Jobs Each area also contains one Challenge Job, which can reward you with new lieutenants or recombinators. Every time you complete the challenge job the 'challenge meter' goes up. The higher the challenge meter the better your chances of getting a reward are. When you collect from the challenge job the challenge meter is reset to 0. The challenge jobs can be completed any number of times. There's a challenge job comparison table on the wiki at Challenge Jobs Table. Secret Jobs Each area also contains one or two Secret Job areas, which are unlocked when you have completed all the regular jobs in the area to 5 stars. Secret job areas consist of eight jobs that can only be completed in sequence. Each must be completed to 5 stars to unlock the next. Completing the final secret job to 5 stars grants the reward of a free crate roll. Note that the developers have been opening up the secret jobs on an ad-hoc basis, and they are not yet available in all areas. There's a secret job summary table on the wiki at Secret Jobs Table. Areas There are currently 18 areas to explore in the game: #Slums (Alpha boss) #Train Tracks (The Uncorrupted boss) #Midtown (Bone Breakers boss. Unlocks Enforcer lieutenant seat) #Meatpack ('Ghost Killer' boss) #Downtown (Victor's Demolishers boss. Unlocks Captain lieutenant seat) #Westside ('The Titan' boss) #SoCal ('MURDA Gang' boss) #Italy ('The Mastermind' boss) #Amsterdam (De Koningen boss) #Colombia (Cartel Jungle Ops boss) #Russia ('Doomsday' boss) #Hong Kong (Dragon Core boss) #London (The Revenants boss) #France (Knights Templar boss) #Mexico (Death Cartel boss) #Las Vegas (Death Dealers boss) #Japan (The 4 Deadly Assassins boss) #Dubai (The Sand Corsairs boss) Category:Content